


Only remember the happy times

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Creepy, M/M, Possessive Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series: Will has amnesia and his old memories stir. Hannibal has a remedy for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only remember the happy times

There are two men who live happily in a quiet village in the south of France.  
One of them is a writer, rugged man who likes to roam with his pack of dogs, and one is a refined and sophisticated person, who lectures at a university.  
They have lived here for several years and both are satisfied with their life.  
The rugged man has dreams of a young girl dying at the hands of his husband.  
It’s not real, but the thoughts haunt him.  
His sensitivity is a curse.

*  
John Autumn married William Jones as soon as he could. There was a quiet reception and some delicious food.  
People might have talked, but Autumn soon won them over with his meals and conversation.  
*  
Will is happy mostly, and he rests in his husband’s arms and listens to his soft breaths and steady heartbeat to still his restless mind.  
It calms him and he knows he’s only being silly.  
He has his fairytale ending.  
But it’s not right, something must break.  
*  
They make love, and in those moments Will is content, and lets his man’s love chase away all doubts.  
He knows he’s loved beyond all reason, and that’s good.  
That’s not the issue.  
*  
“Are you alright?” asks his husband.  
“Yes. It’s just my dreams,” says Will.  
“You know your subconscious is playing tricks on you.”  
“Yes. “  
“Dreams can lie.”  
“I dreamed of a stag, it had blood on its antlers. It was you.”  
“We all have a capacity for darkness, my love.”  
“I suppose so.”  
“Let’s go somewhere to chase away those dreams.”  
“Where?”  
“Milan.”  
“Alright. I suppose we could.”  
“Don’t trouble yourself dear. All shall be well.”  
Will leans in for a soft kiss and lets his doubts drown in the comfort he feels.  
*  
In Milan he still has those thoughts and he can’t chase them away.  
He sees a young girl-Abigail-die.  
He knows he’s missing his past and that he should ask his husband for details.  
He wouldn’t lie would he?’

*  
“I would never lie to you,” says his man. “Drink this.”  
Will drinks the clear liquid and loses time again.  
“You will no longer have those dreams, love. Forget the girl and the stag. All you remember is me loving you,” says a calm voice.  
“Yes,” says Will. “I love you Hannibal.”  
“That’s not my name now,” says Hannibal. But it is.  
For a second Will remembers it all, the murders, the people he worked with, Abigail.  
“Do you want those memories?” asks Hannibal. “Are you content with them?”  
“I’m happier without them. “  
“Then you won’t need them. Walk into the stream and feel the water surround you.”  
“Yes. Will you be there for me when I wake up?”  
“I have always been there for you, my love. In my own way.”  
“Yes. We’ll be happy.”  
“Don’t ever forget I love you.”  
“That I could never do,” says Will and goes under.  
When he wakes the darkness is gone.  
He walks through Milan with his husband, and at night they make love on the balcony, the clear air chilling their heated skin.


End file.
